


Good Problems

by jewboykahl



Series: Heartbeat [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff and Angst, Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26097922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jewboykahl/pseuds/jewboykahl
Summary: Stan decides to overcome his fears and go for the person he has wanted all along, though he had not expected a public incident at a football game to be his method.part 2/2
Relationships: Stan Marsh/Kenny McCormick
Series: Heartbeat [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894366
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	Good Problems

After a week since the boys had last spent alone time with one another, Stan became fully cognizant that Kenny was avoiding him. Half of his text messages went unanswered, his calls begun to go straight to voice-mail, and his friend has made himself scarce when his group of friends met up.

He would be lying to himself if he said he had no idea why this was occurring, but it remained a source of uncertainty and frustration. Stan was deeply concerned that he had pushed too far that night in the old house—that he completely freaked Kenny out by asking if he would be willing to date him. The teenager became sick with regret at the idiotic inquiry he posed to someone who had never been interested in a serious relationship with him.

One of the worst parts of the bitter situation was the other members of his small friend group easily noticing the drastic change in dynamic. At yet another lunch period without Kenny, Kyle demanded for the tenth time that day alone, “For fuck sake, Stan, what the hell is going on between you and Kenny?”

Stan feigned innocence with a casual shrug, “How do you even know his problem is with me?”

“Because he’ll still talk to me and Cartman!” Kyle answered simply.

“And he just told me he didn’t want to talk to you or be around you right now,” Eric added.

Kyle and Stan turned their attention to their friend who sat across from them at the cafeteria bench. Stan blurted, “What?! When did he say that?”

“Yesterday, when I asked him what the fuck his problem was,” He replied, peering up from his phone to properly join the discussion. “What’s the big deal? Just go talk to him,”

With a heavy heart, Stan tossed his hands up, “You think I haven’t tried that? He’s really good at ignoring people, he’s been quiet and shy his whole life,”

Eventually the topic died through the duration of the period, but Kyle remained determined to get to the bottom of it. When the students were dismissed from lunch, he grabbed Stan’s arm to hold him back as Eric made his way to the bustling hall. He eyed his friend severely with a matronly glare that Stan had earned countless times before, “Can you please tell me what’s going on, Stan? I know it’s something. I just want to help you guys,”

Swallowing hard, Stan scanned their environment. His hopelessness towards his fragile relationship with Kenny allowed him to give in. “Fine, but it’s a long story, okay? So, not here.”

Kyle accepted the terms and they agreed to meet up after school to discuss the situation. Stan was able to almost completely fill him in on their way to getting a cup of coffee after school. It turned out to be a shorter story than he originally thought, but a lot of the time was spent with him building up to finally revealing this long-kept secret.

Stan allowed his friend an understandably long period of time to process the new, shocking revelation, yet eagerly awaited input. He finally received it when the two friends sat down to enjoy the drinks they had ordered.

Kyle began, “First of all, I do not under any circumstances condone you cheating on Wendy, because that is seriously fucked up and you need to tell her about it. With that being said, though…” he paused, and Stan was left with only being scolded for his obviously wrong actions over the past few years. Finally, he earned some form of reassurance, “It sounds like Kenny just has feelings for you and he probably wants to be more than friends.”

Taken slight aback by Kyle’s analysis, Stan squinted, “What do you mean? I told you, I just freaked him out because I asked him if he would ever date me.”

“Yeah, Stan, you did freak him out. It probably got too real for him.”

Stan had not considered this possibility; was it possible Kenny wanted more and was distancing himself because he thought they would not become more? He simultaneously hope it was true and did not, as he never wanted Kenny to feel that pain, but he did want him to feel that way about him.

With a deep exhale, Stan pinched the bridge of his nose and responded, “What the hell am I going to do?”

Kyle scoffed, “Seriously?”

“Yes, seriously,” Stan puffed, peering back at his friend, “What would you do?”

“Uh, for starters, break the hell up with Wendy! I’ve been saying that for months, although, now it makes a lot more sense why you won’t,”

“Meaning?”

“If you break up with Wendy, you’re available for Kenny. That scares you,”

With a disgruntled sigh at how effortlessly Kyle inserted himself in the situation, “Do you ever get tired of being right?”

“Not at all,” Kyle hummed. “Seriously, though. Break up with Wendy. She’s going to be crushed that you’ve been cheating on her, and as much as she can get under my skin, she’s a good person and she does not deserve to keep going like this.”

Feeling a combination of deep shame and a light at the end of the tunnel, Stan accepted what he had to do and began to concoct a plan with his thankfully extremely kind and understanding best friend.

_

“Hey, Ken,” Stan breathed, finally able to catch Kenny off guard at his locker.

The blond shifted uncomfortably at the sound of Stan’s voice. Although he was aware he would not be able to avoid his friend forever, he still felt that it was too soon. The shut the door to find the lovely, blue gaze he had been evading, his chest instantly tightening. “Hey,”

“Could we talk for a second?”

Wetting his lips, Kenny found a spot on the linoleum floor to stare at, “Honestly, Stan, I just… I need you to stay away from me right now.”

Stan’s face fell, as well as his soul and spirit. Never had he heard anything so harsh and direct fall from Kenny’s lips, especially not toward him. His voice was weak, “What did I do, Kenny? Seriously, please tell me, I can’t take this,”

“Well, I can’t take whatever this is anymore, so please, just—“

“What are you saying?”

Kenny paused, inwardly cursing himself for slipping up and staring at Stan’s concerned, handsome face and admiring the way he looked in a blue flannel for too long. He forced himself to scan his surroundings for a clear coast before he told him, “I can’t do this anymore, Stan—you and me, whatever this is—“

Stan cut him off again, “Are you saying you don’t want to see me anymore?”

“I don’t know, I just… I mean, are we dating? Are we just fucking? Are we best friends?” Kenny shrugged, pursing his lips, “I-I don't want to just be your fuckbuddy anymore, okay? I can’t not know what I am to you, and I’m pretty sure you’re still fuckin’ taken, so this is still pointless… I’m sorry, please just leave me alone for a while.”

Stan felt his heart shatter even more when Kenny brushed past him and made his way down the hall. Of all the hard conversations he had to have that day, he somehow knew that would be the worst he could feel.

_

“McCormick!” A sharp yell pierced the air. The witnesses backed away—not so much in fear as desire to separate themselves from the drama that was sure to ensue. The subject of her anger stood there, also desiring a chance to back away, but he knew he could not avoid Wendy Testaburger as she strutted in his direction.

Kenny knit his eyebrows together when the furious student-body president reached his locker, wondering why it was that both halves of this relationship were insistent on bothering him at the same space in the same day. “What can I do ya for?”

“You can tell me what the hell is going on with you and Stan.” Wendy shot back icily, folding her arms over her chest.

Kenny knew exactly what she was referring to. He stifled a knowing expression and shrugged, “You can elaborate.”

“Well, he just broke up with me and said it was because of _you_!” She exclaimed, the explanation causing her voice to catch in her throat.

Shock engulfed Kenny’s face, “What?”

“Yeah, you heard me right,” Wendy spat, causing Kenny to actually feel sad for her when he noticed tears brimming in her dark, brown eyes. “Why the hell is Stan breaking up with me because of you?! What did you say to him?”

“I-I,” Kenny stammered, at a total and genuine loss for words.

“Oh, whatever, it isn’t like I didn’t see this coming,” Wendy concluded, breaking her striking façade and covering her face with her hands. Kenny stood at her side, far too perturbed to console her or leave her alone. Behind a few sniffles, she finally inquired, “Can you please just tell me one thing? You clearly know him better than I ever did,”

“Sure,” Kenny agreed, though he was wildly uncomfortable with where the conversation seemed to be going.

Wendy lowered her voice, surprising Kenny with the seemingly remaining respect for the boy who just dumped her’s privacy, “Is he… Is he gay?”

With widened eyes and an indignant smirk, Kenny shrugged, “Honestly, who fuckin’ knows what goes on inside his head. I’m sorry, though, Wendy… Really,”

The noirette waved him off, dabbing at the corners of her eyes with her French tip fingernail, “Like I said, I knew it was coming… I’m sorry I was yelling at you, it’s just… I don’t know, I wish Stan would just be honest with me.”

Kenny’s inability to formulate a reply returned, though Wendy decided to not take any more of his attention. “Anyways, I just… If you two end up together, I really hope he’s finally happy. We both tried to do this for so long, and I don’t know why, but… I just really do hope he’s happy with you. It sure seems like it,”

Absolutely befuddled by the reaction, Kenny wondered if Stan had made her privy to the multiple instances of infidelity they engaged in, but decided that may be an inappropriate subject for him to bring up. Instead, he gave Wendy a weak wave before she hurried off and left him alone with the thoughts of just what the hell was going on in Stan’s mind.

_

Sweat streamed down Stan’s forehead as the familiar combination of excitement and pressure made his stomach twist. He forgot about the cold air after spending two hours running around the football field, shouting and making calls before using all his strength and precision to make the ball head where he needed it to go. But _this_ play would either make or break it for the Cows. If a successful touchdown was scored, they would advance onto the regional championships—otherwise their season was over. This was what being the quarterback was all about for the young athlete.

“There’s ten seconds left on the clock, South Park is down seventeen to thirteen. Looks like the Cows are gonna need a miracle to get through this one!” Butters’s high-pitched voice spouted into the microphone. Most people were irritated by the fact that they allowed him to be the commentators, but it brought a smile to Stan’s lips.

His analytical brain flipped through the limited scenarios, frustrated with the weight on his shoulders. Every teammate that was also a close friend stared fixedly at him with expectant and wary gazes. He could read that they were all hoping for the best but expecting the worst, and he couldn’t say he wasn’t either. Stan puffed out a sigh before raising his voice to be heard over the clamor, “Alright, guys, Hail Mary?”

“What?!” Eric shot back immediately. “Like your noodle arm can pull that off!”

Stan rolled his eyes, “Got any better ideas? We gotta cover sixty yards in ten seconds. Clyde’s a great running back but him getting to the end zone is about as probable than me throwing an accurate pass. We’ll win or lose either way.”

He growled, “Whatever. You good with that, Token?”

The wide receiver gave his shoulders a shrug. “We don’t have many other options at this point in the game. I say go for it.”

“Yeah, you can do it, Stan,” Clyde told the quarterback with a smile. “I think.”

“Thanks for that vote of confidence. Alright, let’s do this!” Stan announced before breaking the huddle. The players all filed into their positions, Stan crouching behind Eric, scanning his sharp eyes along the field, then to the stands. He immediately found Kyle via his bright, red hair, and was pleasantly surprised to see that Kenny had joined him at some point. While he was not expecting his friend to appear in support after just being told he would like to be left alone, he it filled him with a jolt of adrenaline and confidence to know that his favorite person was watching this critical moment. He barely caught the wink the blond boy granted him, making his heart thump and pumping even more exacerbated confidence into his veins. _I can do this_ , he told himself. 

The burden was crushing, but Stan grew accustom to lifting it on his shoulders. His throat was dry but he pushed out the mechanical commands to his teammates. Blood pounded in his head, all the pieces falling together. When the time came he forced his voice not to crack, “Hike!”

Eric snapped the ball, Stan snatching it out of the air swiftly and back pedaling. He squinted between the bars in his helmet for his target, and didn’t tear his gaze away from Token until he saw that he was in position. He let out a deep exhale, muscle memory aiding him in cocking his arm all the way back the whipping it forwards with all of his strength. The ball flew from his fingertips in a spiral motion and his heart fell to the base of his stomach when he was assaulted by the other team’s defense. Fort Collin’s astonishingly large defensive end tackled him to the rough turf, trivial pain shooting throughout his back. He struggled free to see where his pass had gone.

The roar of the crowd seemed distant—as if he were submerged in water. He held his breath when he finally got to his feet and watched the number forty-five sprint down the field. “Holy shit, he’s gonna make it!” Clyde chanted from beside Stan, throwing his arm around the quarterback.

“Touchdown!” Butters’s elated shrill sounded through the speakers. “South Park wins!”

“Yes!” Stan bellowed as another one of his teammates captured him in an ecstatic embrace.

Even the skeptical Eric granted Stan a genuine smile as they watched the formal final field goal attempt (which missed). “Shit, I don’t know how you just pulled that off!”

Stan was in a daze as a couple of his friends lifted him onto their shoulders. He smiled from ear to ear, and turning to the side and slapping the hand Token reached out for him, who was also elevated by the celebrating team. “We’re going to tournaments!”

They carried the star players off the field and to the sidelines, where more equally surprised and jubilant South Park supporters were there to congratulate him. The cheerleaders threw themselves at the players, the band rejoiced in the form of song, and little Butters continued to ramble on about how proud he was of how far the Cows have come. Despite the commotion, all Stan’s attention was concerned with was the tall, freckled kid waiting patiently behind the masses. Stan’s eyes somehow met Kenny’s again, and he was unable to tear his gaze away this time. The MVP threw a few polite smiles to whoever impeded his travel with a pat on the back, but didn’t stop on his path towards Kenny.

Kenny’s chest swelled with joy when he realized that he was the one Stan was pushing towards. He didn’t have time to speak any logic into him or change his mind. Stan was determined, pulling off his helmet when he reached the person he had always wanted to be with after games like this. He let the headgear clatter against the ground, black bangs caked to his forehead with perspiration. He leaned up on his toes, cupping Kenny’s cheeks in both hands and pulling him down to meet his lips.

They kissed passionately with the entire town watching. The term of endearment had never tasted so good. Neither one of the boys cared for the utter shock they caused, Kenny securing Stan’s waist in his arms and dragging him closer. Their lips slide along one another’s lovingly and with a new element of danger that they had yet to experience.

Everyone stared in bewilderment at the winner of the game who had unexpectedly outed himself. Eric and Kyle exchanged perplexed expressions, and the also sweaty player questioned, “Did you know this was a thing?”

While Kyle was equally slack jawed at the specific situation, he shrugged, “More or less,” 

When Stan reeled back for air, Kenny’s expression was anything but calm. The blond’s breathing was erratic, “Stan, you just kissed me in front of everyone.”

“Yeah, I did,” He let out a laugh, confident in his decision. Now that he had made it he knew this is all he wanted; to run into Kenny’s arms at the end of every game, and at the end of every day. “I love you.”

Kenny shuddered at the words that he had been waiting literal ages to hear from the beautiful boy standing before him—the moist forehead and rosy cheeks making him even more adorable. A huge smile threatened to crack his jaw open, “Fuck, Stan, I love you, too. But this—this is pretty fuckin’ insane.”

Stan soothed Kenny’s doubts by launching himself closer by standing on his tip-toes. “Call it a Hail Mary,” he retorted before attaching his mouth to his a second time. Again, Kenny melted into the tingling sensation and returned the gestured. Soon enough, the majority of the crowd lost interest and returned to the topic of the South Park victory.

“Finally,” Craig’s dull voice was the first to shed light upon the new couple. “I knew Marsh was gay.”

Clyde let out a sigh. “I guess I owe you ten bucks.” 

After being praised some more, being relentlessly interrogated about his post-game smooch, and threatened by Heidi Turner for breaking Wendy’s heart, Kenny and Stan were alone in the locker room of the school and as close as physics would allow. They made out ravenously, the need to feel every inch of one another overwhelming.

“God, is this even real?” Kenny wondered aloud as he trailed sloppy kisses to Stan’s ear.

This brought a short laugh from behind Stan’s grin, “I sure as hell hope so.”

Kenny stole a surprised moan from the back of his throat by gripping his spandex clad bottom. His lips ghosted his ear, “Have I ever mentioned how much you in this uniform turns me on?”

The quarterback hummed, “Don’t think so. But, feel free to remind me anytime,”

“I mean, I prefer you in nothing at all,” Kenny continued, hot breath making the tight fabric of Stan’s pants increasingly uncomfortable. “But I can’t always get what I want.”

“Give me time to shower and you can get what you want all night,” Stan promised in a soft tone. If it were less stupid of an idea, he would let Kenny strip him and do whatever the hell he wanted on the bench of the locker room, but even the impulsive cheater had morals.

Kenny whined at the thought of removing his firm grip on Stan’s ass, “Deal.” he replied, planting a final kiss to his ear and leisurely sliding his hands up to rest on his hips. He pressed his freckled nose to Stan’s one, a feeling of completion and joy filling boiling inside of him. “You did amazing today.”

Sapphire blue gaped profoundly into honey brown eyes. All his body knew to do in such a close proximity to Kenny was smile. “Thanks. This is probably the best day of my life.”

“It’s easily the best day of mine.” Kenny quipped assuredly. An air of bliss was shared between the two lovers that made it difficult for them to separate. But, they were both aware that Stan’s family and friends wanted to see him, and Kenny was a part of that group. His hands fell from Stan’s waist and back to his sides. Before he could cause anymore separation between the bodies that longed for one another, Stan gripped his hand and locked him in position.

“I love you, Kenny.” He repeated the words he recklessly announced earlier. “I really do.”

Kenny pressed a soft kiss to the smaller boy’s lips before returning, “I really fuckin’ love you, too.”

“Just to clarify,” Stan added, “We are dating, fucking, and best friends.”

“Perfect,” Kenny sighed happily.

With that, Kenny stepped back, bringing Stan’s hand to his lips and kissing his knuckles. He shot him a cheeky wink before exiting the locker room and heading out to join Eric and Kyle. Stan was left alone in the room to change and bask in the glory and honor bestowed upon him—not just for barely securing a victory for his team, but also by winning the right to finally call the boy he’d been sneaking around to be with _his_. It was a feeling that trumped all others, and such a huge weight off his shoulders to finally be himself.


End file.
